


Story ideas

by Rowboat129



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Moulin Rouge! (2001), Sanders Sides (Web Series), Star Wars - All Media Types, Steven Universe (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crossover, Fluff, Ghosts, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pro-Bending, Soulmates, Story Prompts, Villain Midoriya Izuku, Y'all can read this if you want, but go ahead, don't know why you would want to, these aren't stories, they're just ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowboat129/pseuds/Rowboat129
Summary: These are just a bunch of ideas, outlines, and set-ups for fanfics that I'll never actually write. I'll probably keep adding to this as I continue to come up with ideas.If anyone wants to take these as prompts and actually write these, that would be awesome.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Dark Creativity | Remus & Deceit, Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Crystal Gems & Steven Universe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Prinxiety high school

**Author's Note:**

> The fandoms in each chapter:  
> Chapter 1-3 = Sanders sides  
> Chapter 3-4 = my hero academia  
> Chapter 4 = steven universe  
> Chapter 5 = star wars  
> Chapter 5-8 = Sanders sides  
> Chapter 8 = Moulin Rouge  
> Chapter 9-11= my hero academia  
> Chapter 12 = Legend of Korra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is inspired slightly by Love Simon and also slightly by the fic Bad Reputation by sociallyawkward_fics

Basically Virgil has a big crush on Roman, who is a soccer player but wants to join theater. Virgil's best friend logan convinces him to write down his feelings in a letter, and Virgil hides it in his desk. But, surprise, turns out roman has the same desk in a different period, find the letter, and writes back. He doesn't know who Virgil is cause he signed the letter as Anxiety.

They continue to write back and forth until another player on the soccer team and one of Roman's friends finds out who Virgil is and threatens to tell Roman unless he does something for him.

And that's all I got.


	2. Sanders sides superhero au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is more of a bunch of character descriptions

Patton: when he was 12 he was on a school field trip to a nuclear power plant, or something like that. He falls behind the group and falls into a vat of toxic waste and gave him stretchy powers.

Logan: his father is a genius inventor. His mother dies when he was a 10. His father became super overprotective, and kind of unstable, and starts mechanically enhancing his son. Most enhancements just give him enhanced senses and intellect, but he has a robotic eye that can probably create projections.

Virgil: he has a not good home situation, and wants to run away. He is also best friends with Logan, and when he runs away he steals some of Logan's dad's tech that lets him become invisible and fakes his death. He tells Logan the truth but no one else.

Roman: he is a young knight protege from the 1400s and somehow time travels to modern-day and as a side effect had slightly enhanced strength and speed. Also, he's really good at sword fighting.

All of them are around 18 during the main story and are brought together by vague government agency looking for individuals with special powers.


	3. Sanders sides my hero academia au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really similar to the last one, but instead of being set in a regular world it's set in the My hero academia world and they're powers are slightly different.

Virgil

  * quirk description: when he gets really scared or nervous, he stops time for a certain area around him, sort of like a fight or flight reflex. The size of the stopped time area depends on how nervous he is. Things start moving again once he calms down.
  * quirk notes: people who weren't in the area when it initially freezes can come into the area without freezing.
  * Virgil lives with a single mom
  * He wants to become a hero after Tsukoyami saved him as a kid and helped him calm down so everything unfroze.



Patton

  * quirk description: he body is like elastic and in far more flexible and stretchy than the average human, but it does always return to its initial shape.
  * quirk notes: since his body always returns to normal. he can use his limbs as spring or slingshots.
  * Patton loves cartoon, and his favorite character is spinel from steven universe, and he likes to imitate her using his quirk whenever she shows up in steven universe (which is a thing in this universe)
  * He wants to be a hero just cause he wants to help people and put as much good into the world as possible



Logan

  * quirk description: he can locate the weakest point in any structure, including the human body.
  * Logan started learning martial arts at a young age so that he could utilize his quirk to the best of his abilities
  * He wants to be a hero because he thinks it is the career that his quirk and therefore he is best suited for.



Roman

  * quirk description: he can create objects out of physical light, like the crystal gem's bodies or green lantern (I think)
  * quirk notes: whatever he created will only be in existence for a max of almost a minute (this will probably extend if he works at it)
  * Roman want to become a hero cause, well, he's Roman.




	4. Steven Universe my hero academia AU

Setting: this is set in the world of my hero academia but it is not in Japan. It is in Beach city and let's just pretend there's a hero school near there. Maybe it's just Little Homeschool.

Plot: The crystal gems are humans and they have their own hero agency. The crystal gems hero agency is famous for its revolutionary villain rehabilitation program. When they catch villains they are taught how to become heroes and somehow it actually works a lot of the time. Steven is training to be a hero and join the agency, and his mom was the hero who founded it. He later finds out that his mom was from a powerful villain group, but then she made up a fake identity and became a hero.

Steven's quirk: he gets power-ups based on his emotions. Angry = super-strength; stressed = super-speed, super happy/excited = floating, etc.

Pearl's quirk: it's called storage. She is the only one who actually has a gem on her body because it is related to her quirk which is to store things in her pearl. She was a sidekick to rose quartz but then became her own full-fledged hero when rose died.

Amethyst's quirk: shapeshifting

Ruby and Saphire's quirk: Ruby and Saphire are twins (which means no romance, I'm sorry, this is the only way the quirk made sense) who can fuse together into the hero garnet who is twice as strong, fast, and has exactly double heightened senses.

Lapis's quirk: water manipulation

Peridot's quirk: metal manipulation (she was a reformed villain)

Spinel's quirk: stretchy (also a reformed villain)

Greg and Connie are quirkless.


	5. Sanders sides star wars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this would be set during the first order era, but doesn't interact with the sequel trilogy plot. I mean, unless you want it to.

Patton

  * He is a resistance medic
  * he can fight is needed, but mostly just heals
  * he is _slightly_ forced sensitive



Logan

  * He is part of the resistance and is slightly higher ranking (I don't know the positions)
  * He takes care of a lot of organization needed in the resistance.
  * he also can fight, but he mostly works behind the scenes



Roman and Remus

  * They are twins who were separated at birth 
    * Remus was taken by the first order and became a stormtrooper
    * Roman escaped and later joins the resistance
  * Roman is a fighter pilot for the resistance



Virgil

  * He was a stormtrooper
  * He escapes like Fin and becomes a smuggler pilot
  * He eventually joins the resistance, but he does so reluctantly
  * He's kind of like a fusion of Fin and Han Solo



Janus

  * He is either a high ranking storm trooper or some sort of first-order lieutenant.




	6. Sanders sides ghost soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set up as a sanders sides story cause that's my default, but this set-up could work with any pairing

Soulmate au where everyone has a symbol tattooed somewhere on their body that represents their soulmate. When Your soulmate dies, your soul mark fades and eventually disappears.

Roman's soul mark is a purple stormcloud over his heart. It started to fade when he was 17 but never fully disappeared. He is now in his 20's and has accepted that his soulmate is dead, but doesn't;t understand why it's taking so long for the mark to fully disappear.

One day he meets a boy who looks around 17 sitting on the front porch of a house that has been for sale for about a year. He goes to talk to him and sees that he has a patch of a purple storm cloud on his jacket, just about over his heart.

Turns out, this is his soulmate, and he's dead. He died at 17 and is now a ghost which is why Roman's soul mark never fully disappeared.

And that's all I got.


	7. Sanders sides small town au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what this is, I was just thinking of if each of the sides owns a small business what it would be, and this is what I came up with.

Virgil:

  * Virgil is the youngest, at only about 27
  * he owns a small clothing store, similar to Hot Topic but smaller and more local, called Stitches or something like that
  * alternatively, he may also own a music store, idk, I'm just brainstorming



Roman:

  * Romans runs a small theater in town
  * he sometimes stars in productions
  * he is around 29 years old



Patton:

  * Patton owns a cafe/bakery fusion called the Cafekery (or another better pun that I can't think of)
  * he is about 36 years old



Logan:

  * Logan owns a book store, maybe just called book store
  * he is 34



Remus:

  * probably owns a porn shop
  * definitely works at one
  * same age as roman



Janus:

  * Janus owns a bar and/or nightclub
  * He is either 30, 50, or immortal, no one knows for sure




	8. Sanders Sides Moulin Rouge au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the movie Moulin Rouge recently (it's a really good movie, you should watch it) but my dumb fander brain was thinking about this.

Roman: Christian

Janus: Satine

Remus: The duke

Patton: Toulouse-Lautrec

Virgil: Harold Zidler (except younger)

Logan: Doctor

Notes:

  * Janus dresses in drag for performances and only the employees of the moulin rouge + Remus and eventually + Roman, Patton, and the crew know he is a man
  * That's basically the only difference tho




	9. villian deku meets hero deku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh I just want a scene where Deku fights his evil villain self, I think that would be neat

Villain Deku gets hit with a quirk that sends him into another dimension. This dimension is the canon universe. Maybe he causes some havoc first, but at some point he kidnaps canon Deku and tries to get him to figure out how to send him back to his own universe.

Class 1-A figures out Deku's missing and try to find him. You better believe they'll be surprised when they find out he got kidnapped by himself.

Also there's probably a scene where Bakugo finds villain Deku, not realizing it's villain Deku at first, and when he figures it out, they fight.


	10. Kiribaku reverse sleeping beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is vaguely inspired by sleeping beauty, but that’s where the similarities stop.

Prince Bakugou is cursed as a baby. If he ever falls in love, the person he loves will die. His parents don’t tell him about the curse, but tell him to never fall in love, and isolate him as much as they can, (I mean, it’s still Bakugou)

Bakugou grows up being cold and distant, and also angry, cause, y’know, Bakugou. Eventually he meets Kirishima, a squire of sir Amajiki who is working to be a knight. 

They start hanging out a lot, and uh oh, Bakugou might be falling in love. Kirishima is also falling in love and eventually confesses. Bakugou finds out about the curse and feels super conflicted about what to do because he doesn’t want Kirishima to die.

Idk how this would end, but I hope Kirishima doesn’t die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might actually end up writing this, because I really like the idea and have it pretty fleshed out in my head, but who knows.  
> If you want something similar to this that actually written, I recommend Lips Like Blood by ConstellationJack. This is pretty heavily inspired by that.


	11. BNHA pro-bending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based of a dream I had last night, and now I can’t let go of the idea.

Kirishima, an earth bender, Bakugou, a fire bender, and Yaoyorozu, a water bender, are training to be pro-benders. They are school age, but they are prodigies.

Bakugou and Kirishima work really well together, but Yaoyorozu doesn’t work super well with the rest of the team, so she quits, but just after an agent sees them play in a match and tries to snatch them up.

They need to find a new water bender in time if they want to continue in the sport.


End file.
